


The Coffee

by beautifuldelusionalbanana



Series: The Chronicle [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldelusionalbanana/pseuds/beautifuldelusionalbanana
Summary: Matsuri decides to take drastic measures to get the love of her life. It was all going according to plan until SHE walks in.A Modern world/ Office life AU.
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Chronicle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> My first Smut fic in a looooooong while lol (^_^),
> 
> This is My OC Kiyo Izumi https://imgur.com/hya99VH  
This is My OC Hikaru https://imgur.com/NPVxnLS  
This is my friend, Yami_ Mizuna, OC Yami https://imgur.com/49Fnu2K
> 
> All three together https://imgur.com/GjuUymF

Her plan was simple: Serve him is usual coffee with a little special ingredient and wait. After a few minutes she’d reenter his office and proceed with Operation Make Gaara-Sama fall in love with you. Matsuri couldn’t stop the blush from flooding her cheeks as she closed the door to his office. She imagined all the things that would happen once the herb took hold. 

It was after hours at the office, most everyone had left to go home, except for them. Thank goodness Gaara was a workaholic. She always imagined their first time to be in bed, but she had to admit there was something exciting about doing it at the office.

Was it a bit extreme to drug her boss? Yes. But Matsuri was getting desperate. She had loved Gaara since she was just a lowly intern. He was so mature and exude this masculine power that just had her weak in the knees. He was always so nice to her too, unlike his older siblings. Now that she was his assistant, they had gotten much closer. The only problem was her.

Matsuri’s excited expression morphs into disdain as Kiyoko steps off the elevator. Platinum hair, pinned back with glittering hair pins, flows down her back like iridescent water. Her purple eyes practically sparkle behind her red framed glasses. Matsuri frowns as she takes in the older girls unprofessional all pink ensemble. How can anyone take her seriously when she dresses like that? Especially her Gaara-Sama? Did no one see that she got her position based purely on favoritism? If she wasn’t Uzumaki-Sans foster sister, she’d still be just a little café worker. Not prancing around like she was really doing something. Seducing men (namely her Gaara) with her smiles and her overly friendly attitude. 

What was she doing here?! Matsuri thinks while forcing a smile as the darker skinned woman makes her way towards her.  
“Suzuki-Chan!” Kiyo greets happily, completely unaware of the younger woman’s vicious thoughts. “Is Gaara in his office?” Matsuri’s eyes widen. Oh. No, no, no! She cannot see him?! Not right now!!  
“Oh! Yes, Izumi but he doesn’t want to be disturbed. “Kiyo gives her a blinding smile.  
“It’ll only be a second. I just have to drop these papers off to him and I’ll be out of his hair.” She’s already moving towards his office before Matsuri can stop her.  
“Wait!”  
Knock! Knock! Kiyo doesn’t wait for a response, just opens the door.

Gaara looks up from his computer and is pleasantly surprised to see Kiyo. As usual, she greets him with a blinding smile. One that always makes his heart beat faster. He takes another, deeper gulp of his coffee, almost emptying it while waving her in. Kiyo moves in, the door shitting behind her.  
Matsuri curses her bad luck. Why!? Why now of all times?!! She despairs. A rage burns in her chest so hot she wants to break down the door and tell that hussy to stay away from her man. But she doesn’t. Instead Matsuri takes a few deep, calming breaths and hopes…no prays that that Harpy won’t stay too long.

“What brings you here?” Asks Gaara. Kiyo waves several folders.  
“Just dropping off some paperwork.” She’s says while placing them on one of the many piles on his desk. Then, as usual when she stops by, Kiyo perches on the little open space closest to him. Sky blue eyes watch as she adjusts her skirt and linger on soft brown legs. Gaara can feel his body temperature rising. Feeling suddenly parched, Gaara took another sip of coffee.

He wasn’t sure when it started. Actually, that was a lie, he knew. It was at Flying Lotus Café, a little coffee house up the street from the office. It was a little coffee shop run by Rock Lee, his friend since university. Since the grand opening Gaara world get his coffee from there, not just because he was friends with owner, but because the coffee was absolutely delicious. Usually, Matsuri would have a hot cup ready for him, but Gaara liked going in himself most mornings. The environment was pleasant and a nice change of scenery. It was one of those mornings, that he met Kiyo. Gaara didn’t think much of her at first. She was sweet and bubbly, but so were some of the other staff. There was something different about her though. She cared. Not the false care some employees give their customers. No, she genuinely cared when she asked about him. Soon it wasn’t just coffee Gaara was looking forward to in the morning. Over time, Gaara’s attraction grew. And it only got worse when Kiyo went from barista uniform to Blazers and pencil skirts. 

With Kiyo sitting so close to him now, her sweet vanilla perfume filling his lungs, he was painfully aware of her.  
“So” She says, smiling at him. “Have you had dinner yet??” Gaara looks away from her. For some reason looking directly in her eyes made him feel …weird. Clearing his throat, he goes back to his computer.  
“Not yet. Why? Did you have something in mind?” He asks. Kiyo nods.  
“There’s this new BBQ place me and Yami found. I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me.” Not an unusual request. They actually had dinner together at least once a week. Alone. He appreciated Kiyo’s straightforward and outgoing nature because he was working up the nerve to ask her out on a proper date. Even though they were completely platonic outings, they still meant a lot to him. So why was his heart pounding? And why is it so hot?! Letting go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding, Gaara leans back in his chair, loosening his tie. 

“Are you ok Gaara-kun?” Kiyo asks, voice filled with concern. Gaara closes his eyes.  
“Yeah. Just hot.” Kiyo frowns, it definitely had to be more than that. Hoping off the desk, Kiyo goes over to the adjustable fan and turns it on, making sure Gaara was in its direct path. The redhead lets out a sigh in relief when the cool air hits his overheated skin. Kiyo walks back over to him.  
“Do you think you might have come down with something?” She asks while placing her hand on his forehead. Gaara’s eyes open and his heart skips a beat seeing Kiyo’s face so close to his. And to make things worse, there is a familiar stirring in his groin.  
“Ah- no, but I think I’ll head home just to be sure, sorry about dinner.” He says while pulling back from her. She nods in sympathy.  
“You get some rest. You really do work too hard sometimes.” With a wave, she leaves.

Matsuri almost screams in elation when the door opens and Kiyo exits. She had almost resigned herself to defeat, but clearly the Gods were looking down on her.  
“Have a good evening Suzuki-chan.”  
Matsuri watches her leave, wishing she would stay away forever. Once the darker skin girl disappears behind the closing elevator doors, Matsuri goes to check on Gaara. Cracking open the door, she peeks inside, and pleased smile spreads across her face. She gazed at Gaara, the object of her affection, all hot and bothered. All because of her. 

Time for phase two: Enticement.  
She has a special surprise for Gaara in her car. Grabbing her keys from her desk, Matsuri makes the mad dash to the elevators. 

“What is going on?” Gaara wonders out loud, panting and still flustered after chugging a glass of water. Not only was he hot, his skin felt incredibly sensitive, he had to move away from the fan because it was making him more flushed. 

That wasn’t the worst of it, however. 

He was hard. Harder than he’s ever been, and he had no idea why! He needed to get himself together before he could leave. He’d hate to run into someone while he was standing at attention. Dropping down onto the plush cushions of his couch, he did his deep breathing exercise. It used to be for anger issues, but he felt it could help this situation. 

Inhale.

Exhale.

Smooth brown legs begging to be touched. A teasing smile on inviting lips. Silky platinum hair he just wanted to sink his fingers into.

Gaara smacked his forehead.

“No! That’s not helping” Before he can berate himself some more, there is a knock on his door. Oh no!  
Is Matsuri still here?! She cannot see me like this!!  
“You can go home Matsuri.” He calls out. His heart stops when the door cracks open. It’s not Matsuri though.  
“I think she went home... oh wow! You look worse than before.” It’s Kiyo. The last person he wanted to see him like this. 

“W-why are you back” He asks while discreetly moving a pillow on his lap. Kiyo fully enter his room and immediately goes over to the desk.

“I left my folder behind.” Picking it up, she turns to him.

“Do you want me to get you some tea…or call Temari maybe?” She asks, truly concerned. 

“No. I’m fine.” Gaara insists. He just wants her to leave, but of course; she does the exact opposite, and moves closer to him. Gaara fights back a groan once she’s at arm’s length. He could just grab her, and pull her close-  
“I’m worried Gaara-kun.” She says while cupping his cheek. He can’t stop the groan that escapes. Her hand is so cool and soft. 

“I think you need to go to the hospital; your face is all red and you’re shaking!” She presses her other hand to his face, while the other smooths hair off his forehead. 

She was driving him crazy! Her body being so close while touching him so gently. He was finding it hard to resist the urge to pull her into his lap.

“Kiyo, please.” He pleads. He doesn’t want to lose control. He doesn’t want to hurt her. Of course, she misinterprets his meaning. Gaara wonders what God he’s angered as Kiyo sits closer to him, her chest pressed against his side. 

“I know hospitals can be scary, but this could be seri-oph!” Her sentence was cut off by Gaara’s lips. She goes still with surprise. He uses that to his advantage and pushes her back until he’s lying on top of her. 

If she pushes me away, I’ll stop. If she pushes me away, I’ll stop. Gaara tries to gain some sort of control over himself, but it’s hard, she just feels so good under him. Kiyo’s hands move to his chest and he prepares himself, hoping and dreading that she’ll push him away. Her fingers curl into his shirt and she relaxes into the kiss. When her tongue rubs against his lower lip, he knows there’s no turning back.  
With a groan, he opens his mouth, his tongue sliding over hers. Their bodies shift and move together. The pillow falls to the floor, Kiyo’s skirt bunches up as Gaara’s body grinds against hers. His erection presses in her core, causing her to moan into his mouth. Kyo pulled back slightly, a small strand of saliva connecting them a moment longer before snapping. She turned her hazy eyes to his, and Gaara saw she seemed just as stunned and flushed a he was now.

“G-Gaara?” She questioned softly before lowering her eyelids and connecting their lips once more. Gaara eagerly moved his mouth against hers, his left hand moving up from her shoulder brushing his fingers against her hot neck, only to tangle his fingers into the low strands of her hair. He tugs her head back sharply, making her gasp then moan as his lips connect with her now exposed neck. Kiyo thrusts her hips up, rubbing her wet core against his hardness, but it wasn’t enough. Kiyo whines at the lack of friction between them, her core starting to already become hotter, however her skirt seems to be getting in the way.  
Her thoughts come to an abrupt halt. How far were they taking this? Better question, how far was she willing to go? She’s liked Gaara for a long time, but did that mean she was willing to lose her virginity on his office couch? 

As if he could sense logic overtaking her libido, Gaara bites down on her neck while possessively taking hold of her breast. All sensible thoughts are promptly thrown from her mind. Back arching, Kiyo instinctively wraps around his waist as she cries out in ecstasy. Gaara bucks against her, his thick dick straining against his pants. Groaning, he rolls his hips, making her cry out more. Kyo whines, tears stinging her eyes. Her thighs tightened around him, pressing him closer. She needed more.

They need to lose a few layers. 

“Ga-Gaara-kun. Stop.” Kiyo pants, pushing against his chest. Gaara just thrusts harder, continuing to nip and lick at her now bruised neck. One hand tightly grips the meat of her thigh, pulling her close while the other travels under her shirt and bra to palm her bare breast. She tries to contain her moans so she can bring Gaara back to reality. Kiyo tries again, but that just results in another sharp bite to the other side of her neck. He keeps bucking, getting rougher ruining the front of his suit pants with her slick soaked panties.  
He is too far gone. 

Feeling a bit frustrated, Kiyo decides to take drastic measures. Gaining some leverage by planting her heeled foot into the couch, she bucks up, turns and pushes Gaara, sending them rolling off the couch. Just barely missing the coffee table, Gaara lands hard on his back with a pained groan, all the air leaving his body instantly. With her frantic lover momentarily incapacitated, Kiyo sets about removing her clothes. Glancing at Gaara’s winded form lying prone, Kiyo makes the decision to move away. Standing she, kicks off her heels then tosses her blazer onto a nearby hair along with her thin shirt. She was working on getting her skirt off in the middle of the room when an intense feeling made her look up. She couldn’t help but squeak in fear upon seeing Gaara’s downright feral expression. Lust clouded eyes burn her as he stalks forward. Backing away, she holds her hand up in an attempt to hold him at bay. 

“Gaara. C-Calm down. Let’s t-take our clothes-AH!” Kiyo tries to back away as he lunges at her. There’s no getting away from him. Quickly closing the distance, Gaara pushes Kiyo against his desk, his lips immediately reattaching themselves to her neck. He pushes her bra up and takes hold of her nipple, giving it a hard squeeze and twist in punishment. Kiyo bites her lip, holding her moan in as best she could. She couldn’t turn to putty yet. They only had a few more pieces to get rid of before they could lose themselves in each other.  
Kiyo never imagined that she would be the rational one between the two of them, but Ino did warn her that sex could turn even the sanest man into an animal. Her bra falls away revealing her naked chest to his hungry eyes. Kiyo cries out as his mouth takes one hard brown nipple into his mouth. She’s a panting mess as he licks and sucks. While Gaara continues to assault her, she tries her best to free him of his own clothes. She just managed to get his shirt unbuttoned, but has to stop when his hand roughly presses against her bare clit. Her mouth falls open in a cry of pleasure as a bolt of lightning shoots through her causing more fluid to spill down his hand.  
Oh Gods! That felt so good! 

Kiyo couldn’t wait any longer. She needs Gaara. 

He doesn’t make it easy though. After stroking her sensitive bundle of nerves a few more times, Gaara slides one then two fingers inside. He thrusts and scissors them inside of her dripping sex. Kiyo is practically vibrating from how good it feels. At the same time, she is incredibly frustrated. If he could just slow down for five seconds, she could get his pants off! 

After what feels like an agonizing amount of time, she manages to get it undone and his fly down. She takes his throbbing member into her hand, it hot and wet from the pre-cum leaking from the tip. It makes her mouth water wondering what it would taste like. His fingers get more aggressive as she squeezes him, making them moan together. Kiyo jerks his dick, squeezing harder. Gaara thrusts his fingers deeper curling them inside and unknowingly pressing against that sweet spot. Unable to control herself as she falls off the edge, she brings Gaara down with her. Their bodies tense and they cry out in unison as their release overtakes them.  
Kiyo weakly moves to sit on the desk, allowing Gaara to rest more of is weight on her. They hold each other, slowly coming drown from their high. Kiyo’s rubs her fingers through Gaara’s hair, massaging his scalp while Gaara absently plays with the edge of her panties. His other hand, the one covered in her juices, strokes her thigh. 

After a long moment, Kiyo breaks the silence. “Gaara-kun?” He hums in acknowledgment. 

“Um.” She doesn’t know what to say. “How do you feel?” Gaara could feel some of the hazy fading but he still wasn’t satisfied. He doesn’t give her a verbal answer. Instead, his cock twitches back to life in her cum covered hand that was still wrapped around him in his pants Kiyo squeaks in embarrassment realizing she still had a hold on in. Abruptly she withdrawals her hand, inadvertently pulling cock free. Gaara hisses from the pleasure of cold cooling the mess she made. 

Already?! Is this normal?! She didn’t know a lot about sex, but she thought it took guys a while before they could go another round.  
Placing his hands on her shoulders, Gaara pushes her back slightly. Her breathe catches at the amount of lust still in his eyes. Her sex clenches in want. 

“Kiyo.” Gaara rasps, tightening the hold on her. “If you want to stop, I need you to tell me now.” She can hear the strain in his voice. This isn’t like him. Gaara is usual so put together and very in control. Right now, he looks like it’s taking everything in him to not push her back and fuck her silly.  
“Gaara, what is going on?” She asks, moving her hand from his hair to his chest. Under her palm his heart beats erratically and under normal circumstances, that would make sense to her. This entire situation didn’t feel natural though. Nothing about it said that this was just Gaara overcome with attraction for her. This felt more like he was under the influence of something. What that was she had no idea. All she knows it that this whole thing did feel right. Did she want him? Yes! A thousand times yes. But not like this. Then again, she couldn’t leave him like this. He was in genuine pain. Glancing down, she could see why. His penis was incredibly hard, glistening in the light and pointing up towards is stomach, twitching.  
Feeling brave, Kiyo grabs onto Gaara’s shirt and pulls him closer. 

“I wanna keep going.” She whispers against his lips before kissing him. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth with an almost feral growl. Kiyo happily accepted. Hooking her legs over his arms, Gaara pulled her closer while spreading her wide open. His wet tip rubbed against her dripping sex, making her clench in anticipation. 

“Ah! Gaara…please!” Kiyo whined against his lips. Gaara didn’t need to be told twice. With luck on his side, he pressed forward, sinking inside slowly. Kiyo’s moth dropped open in a silent cry. He was stretching her so wide. It felt weird but it didn’t hurt. She just felt so full. Her body clenched eagerly gipping him and begging him to go deeper. Gaara snapped his hips forward filling her completely. Yelping in surprise, Kiyo pulled Gaara closer making, shuddering in his arms. 

“I’m sorry.” He gasps, body shaking. “I can’t stop” Gaara doesn’t wait for her to adjust, he just starts thrusting. The desk begins to shake causing several items to fall off. 

“Ah! Ga-Gaara!” Kiyo’s nails dig into his shoulders. Every thrust has him hitting the back of her pussy, leaving her a squealing, incoherent mess. The office fills with the wet sloppy sounds of skin hitting skin and a mix of grunting and moaning. Pushing more things to the floor, Kiyo leans back, using her arms to hold herself up. Gaara moves forward, pulling her closer and placing her calves on his shoulders. When he thrusts, the new angle allows him to hit that sweet spot inside, making Kiyo throw her head back and cry out. He holds her thighs in a near bruising grip as his hips continue to slam forward with more speed and power. Her name fell from his lips between gasps and grunts. 

That tight feeling in her lower stomach comes back. With every thrust, his short pubic hair grinds against her clit pushing her closer to paradise. She can feel herself close to falling off the edge. He was making her feel so good and full! Everything was so intense. Tears filled her eyes. 

“I-I think I’m...Ah! Gaara I’m gonna-!” Kiyo can’t finish her sentence. 

“Me. Too.” Gaara grunts, thrusting harder and faster. An overwhelming wave of pleasure crashes over Kiyo. Her vision goes white from the intensity. She tenses up as her orgasm overtakes her, squeezing around him.  
“Shit!” Gaara moans. “So. Tight!” His pace quickened as he chased his own release. Three thrusts later, he falls forward, burying his face in her chest as his seed spilled inside her. 

The young couple lay together. Basking in their afterglow. Kiyo lazily runs her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feel of his body weight on top of her. Gaara lightly kisses her chest while stroking her hip.  
A few minutes pass in silence. 

It was broken by Kiyo’s giggle. Gaara went from butterfly kisses to full on licking her nipple.  
“Gaara-kun!” She laughed, wiggling under him. He didn’t stop, instead he bit down on the little brown nub making her gasp. A shock went through her all the way to her still filled sex. She clenched around Gaara’s rapidly hardening cock. Kiyo’s eyes widened in shock at the feel of him growing inside her. Gaara looked up at her with hooded eyes one again filled with lust. Straitening up, he grabbed her arm and before Kiyo could think, he pulled her up and spun her around, pressing her front to the desk. He pushed up against her, pressing his dick between her dripping folds. 

Seriously?! Kiyo thought incredulously. Her shock didn’t stop her messy pussy from getting wetter though. Her mind and body were on different wavelengths. Even though she felt tired, her ass pushed back against him, rubbing her pussy over the thickness of his throbbing dick. Every time, the head brushed against her clit, she released a breathy moan. Gaara moved her thick waves of blond hair, exposing her back, which he proceeded to lay wet, tongue filled kisses down. They moved together, grinded against each other, spreading their combined release and Kiyo’s slick all over. 

Soon, Gaara need more. Grabbing her hips, he lined himself up with her opening and slammed home. Just like before, he wasted no time setting a rough, almost brutal pace. Kiyo happily met each thrust with her own, pushing back against him eagerly. The desk shook violently as they two rutted liked animals in heat.  
“Ngh! G-Gaara!” Kiyo gasps, thrusting back to meet every strong snap of his hips. Her head fell forward, and she closes her eyes trying to focus on the pleasure he gives her. A pale hand grasps one of her swinging breasts, groping and pulling at her nipple. That familiar feeling comes back, that tightening in her lower belly. It’s too much! Tears fall down her face and she bits her lip to try and retain some sort of control while she cums again. Her juices coat and drip down Gaara’s rapidly trusting cock. 

Gaara hunches over her, his forehead resting on her sweaty back. His arms wrap around her, holding on tight.  
“So good.” He pants, fucking Kiyo through another orgasm that has her tensing up and crying out.  
“Please! I-I can’t! It’s too much!” Kiyo please desperately. Gaara hold her tighter, slamming into her with more force as he feels his own release coming.  
“Almost! Gods! Kiyo I’m sorry.” He goes from being rough but loving to completely animalistic. One hand went to shoulder, pulling her slightly limp body back to meet his thrusts while his other hand pushed her down flat on the desk, leaving Kiyo completely immobile and at his mercy. Eyes closed, Gaara threw his head back, basking in the feel of her pussy gripping around him, her cries of desperation and extasy egging him on.  
With one last snap of his hips, Gaara freezes. He releases as shot as his cum fills Kiyo. She whines, pitifully as another, weaker orgasm rolls through her.  
A moment passes before Gaara steps away. Panting, he drops into one of the guest chairs. Kiyo lies limply bent of his desk, their combined cum leaking down her thighs. The site though incredibly erotic, did nothing for him. The heat that had consumed him was replaced with exhaustion and satisfaction.  
With a sigh, he stood, his legs still felt a little like jelly, but he had a mission, Kiyo was obviously passed out and he couldn’t leave her like that. Going over to his attached bathroom, he set about getting them both cleaned up.

Kiyo moaned and shifted in her sleep. It was cold. She reached out to pull her blanket back over her, but her hands grasped at nothing. Confused, her eyes peaked open to find that she wasn’t in her bedroom. It took a second for, but a flood of memories hit her all at once making her cheeks fills with heat.  
Oh! My! Gods! I had sex with Gaara! In his OFFICE!!! Kiyo internally screamed covering her face in horror. She wasn’t horrified about the sex. No, that had been great. Addicting even. The problem was that Gaara was her friend. Just. A. Friend.  
Friends don’t have sex with friends!! Well…unless your Hikaru.  
Gah!! What am I going to do?! How can I face him again!? Kiyo’s internal crisis is interrupted by the sound of a door opening to the right of her. Gaara exits the bathroom, buttoning up a new dress shirt.  
“You’re awake.” Gaara says pausing.  
An awkward silence hangs between them. Kiyo moves to sit up from the couch she had been laying on. She tugs nervously on her sleeve only to realize she was now dressed in his old shirt. Gaara must have dressed and cleaned her while she was out. Her heart swells with emotion.  
Gaara sighs.  
“Kiyo.” He starts running his finger through his hair nervously. “I’m sorry. I…don’t know what came over me. “Kiyo shook her head.  
“Gaara-kun.” Interrupted Kiyo. Standing, she walked over to him. “I wanted it. It’s ok.”  
“Kiyo...”  
“It’s ok. I mean.” Kiyo looked down nervously adjusting her glasses. “ireallylikedit.” She mumbled quickly. Frowning, Gaara opened his mouth to question her when a loud collective growl stopped him. Blue and purple eyes widen before looking at the other’s stomach.  
This was a serious situation, but Kiyo couldn’t stop the giggle that bubbles up out of her. She covered her mouth trying to smother them. It was no use. Gaara couldn’t help but smile as she fell into a fit.  
The tension and awkwardness gone, the two relaxed around each other.  
“Did you still want to go to that BBQ place?” Gaara asked once she calmed down. Kiyo nodded. 

“What do you mean I can’t get my car back till Monday!?” Matsuri screamed into her phone.  
She was on the verge of having a mental breakdown…or commit a murder. It was supposed to be a quick trip. Go to the car get her bag and go back to her Gaara. Instead she gets to the parking lot and there is no car. Somehow, the parking guard didn’t see her parking permit in her windshield, and he towed her car!

Sitting at home, chilling in her favorite chair, Yami sips her peach hibiscus tea whole watching her show. Crimson eyes briefly glance at a work issued parking permit on the coffee table. A self-satisfied smile graces her normally stoic face.


End file.
